Lips of an Angel
by CeruleanWingedAngel
Summary: This is a songfic of the Song Lips of an Angel.. Sakura x Syaoran! wooooh! RnR please! Flames Accepted!


1Summary: Well this is a song fic... A lips of an Angel SxS style.. Syaoran leaves Sakura because of the elders wishes he wasn't able to end his engagement with Meiling. While Sakura is together with Eriol. RnR Flames welcome...

Disclaimer: Me no own Card Captor Sakura and the Song Lips of an Angel.

Syaoran laid on his bed beside him was his fiancé Meiling. Staring in the ceiling he sighed and thought about how he missed her. How could he let this happen he could have prevented this. Why was he so weak? He should have fought for her. Oh how he missed her.

Honey why are you calling me so late

Breaking the silence of the night he heard his phone ringing he didn't mind it at first. After a few moments finally giving up he picked up his phone. He saw a familiar number and a familiar name flashing on it's screen. Finally waking up from his shock he answered the phone. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Hi, Syaoran how are you?

It's kinda hard to talk right now

"I'm fine how about you?" Syaoran asked. "Hey Saku wait." Syaoran got up from bed and went as far away as he could from the room. "Sorry about that so where were we.. Ohh yeah right how are you?" "I'm fine Syaoran..." Something was not right about Sakura's voice He could just feel it, it sounded happy yet it was like force. Something was wrong.

Honey why are you crying is everything okay

An uncomfortable silence followed after their greetings. "Saku honey is there something wrong?" He heard a choked sob from the other line. "Nothing, nothings wrong Syaoran everything's fine." She replied with a shaky voice and choked another sob along with it. 'No I'm not fine! I miss you so much syao! So much! How could you thing everything's fine!' Sakura's mind was shouting at her to tell him what she was truly feeling. "Baby, Are you sure?" He asked with a concerned voice. Sakura couldn't take it anymore it hurts, hurts so much. She still misses him she still needs him. Syaoran hears the sobbing on the other line. "Saku, hey what's wrong?" It pains him to hear her cry what was worse is in a way he feels guilty about it.

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

"I'm fine Syao I just missed your voice that's all.." She manage to say. He's heart ached even more he knew it him who was making her cry like this. It was him who caused her this pain if only he wasn't too weak if only he fought for her. "Damn it." Syaoran punched the wall causing Mei Ling to turn to her side he heard this and just sighed. He heard foot steps Meiling was coming. He held his breath and hid in the shadow from the corner Meiling just walked passed him and went down stairs probably gonna get some drink. "Syaoran is everything ok I heard something is Meiling there?" Sakura asked. "No everything's fine" He whispered.

Well, my girls in the next room

"That was Meiling she went to the next room and got some drink." Syaoran whispered. "Ohh" was all sakura could say.

Sometimes I wish she was you

"Saku, I miss you.." Syaoran heard another sob from the other line he's heart ached again, he cant do anything right. He just had to hurt her again hurt her precious cherry blossom. "I miss you too Syao.." She replied. "I wish I just wish that she was you." Syaoran said as his voice cracked. Hell he wish she was the one he was with right now, he would do anything.

I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Sakura can't take it anymore she has to tell him. "Syaoran I still love you." He couldn't believe his ears after all that she still loves him? Even though he didn't fight for her even thou he just left her like that.. She still loves him. He felt his heart ached he was wrong so wrong. He could never forget Sakura he was her First and Last love. He could never replace her he should have fought for her he felt so stupid. Sakura took his silence as a rejection 'he doesn't love me anymore... How could I make a fool out of myself? How could I even think that he still loves me of course he finally moved on! I'm just the card mistress while HE is the heir to the Li Clan of course he would forget me...' Her sobs broke his trance his heart ached even more as he heard her cry even harder than she did before. "I-I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.." She whispered

"Say my name again." Was all Syaoran said. Sakura blinked and his reply confused maybe she was just hearing things did she hear him right? "Pardon?" She asked. "I said say my name." He replied. "Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran smiled on the other line it just felt so right hearing her say his name so sweet. His name coming from a lips of an angel, his angel. "Nothing's wrong Ying Fa.. It just feels so right you saying my name.. I missed it.. I missed you.." Sakura smiled on the other line of the phone.

"I love you too Ying Fa.." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Syaoran still felt the same way she did. She felt her knees give a way she felt so weak hearing him say those words made her knees feel like jelly. "Never say goodbye..." was Sakura's reply to Syaoran's confession. "Never... No matter what happen's Saks remember it's you who I love.." he replied.

It's funny that your calling me tonight

Fresh tears started to form in Sakura's eyes he still loves her and she was glad about that yet it hurts cause she know they could never be together he was with Meiling. For Syaoran he is glad and happy that Sakura called him it was funny he was thinking about calling her this past few days, he wanted to hear her voice so badly. There was a comfortable silence between them neither of them wanted to break it even though no words was spoken they knew what both of them wanted yet they also know that it could never be unless they wanted to hurt others.

And yes I've dreamed of you too

Silence was still between them reminiscing about there past remembering there moments together. He has been dreaming of her since they last parted, dreaming about them being together. She gave a deep breath how she dreamt of this moment for years, hearing his voice again this was enough for her even though it hurts at least she knows that he loves him too.

And does he know your talking to me?"

"Does Eriol know that your talking to me?" the hint of jealousy was evident in Syaoran's voice. He just can't stand it, Sakura being with someone else especially with Eriol that annoying guy. Sakura giggled she heard the jealousy in his voice. "No he doesn't know Syao." Sakura answered. "I see.." He sighed.

Will it start a fight?

"Besides he wouldn't care we're not together anymore, he doesn't love me in that way." She added. "What? He left you? Did he hurt you? Tell me Saks I'll hunt him down!" How could Eriol do that to his Sakura how could he just leave her like that, she already endured enough pain. Sakura giggled once again. "Syao, I was the one who broke up with him, we both knew that I wouldn't love him the same way I love you and besides he also realized that he didn't truly love me it was just a fling or crush. The one who he truly loves is Tomoyo, they are happily engaged now."

After being together for a while Sakura realized that she was being unfair to Eriol cause she knows that she would never love him like she loved Syaoran he deserves better. Eriol also realized that what he had for Sakura is a crush or a fling. The one who he truly loves is Tomoyo.

Syaoran sighed in relief and smiled he was glad that Sakura wasn't with that Hiiragizawa guy he just loathed him so much how close he was with Sakura and how Sakura smiles when she was with him. Sakura giggled when she heard Syaoran sigh on the other line some things just never change like how she felt for him for example.

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girls in the next room

"Syao, does Meiling know you're talking to me?" She whispered. "No, I don't think she has a clue." Syaoran replied. "I see, it's getting late.. Maybe you have some plans for tomorrow..." With a disappointed tone Sakura said. "No it's fine.. I like to hear your voice some more." Syaoran replied gently. She blushed she was glad he couldn't see her, she always blush she could help it if it was him. "Syao you have to go back to bed she might get suspicious." she sighed. "It's fine and I don't care if she finds out." he replied. "Syao I don't want you to get in trouble because of me... Let's just talk another time ok? I'll call you or call me if you're not to busy... Love you..." Without giving time to reply she hang up on him. "Sa-" Too late she already hang up on him. He just sighed and looked at his phone heading to their room.

Sometime I wish she was you

After that call Syaoran couldn't sleep he was just staring blankly on space. He blinked and looked at the girl beside him wishing that it was his Cherry Blossom. His first and last love. He made up his mind he was going to do it no matter what. She needs him and he needs her, he really did he can't live without her. She as his life.

I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel 

Finally day came. Meiling was the first one who woke up she smiled sadly at Syaoran little did Sakura and Syaoran knew Meiling knew that they were talking that night. What they also didn't know is that Meiling knows how the two of them still feels for one another and knows that Syaoran could never love her in that way. She felt it was coming and she was ready for what the this day was waiting for her.

It was late in the morning when Syaoran woke up. He groaned and yawned stretching along the way. He looked at the clock it was already 9 A.M. it was unusual for him to wake up this late he usually wakes up at dawn to train. Then it hit him he had to talk to the elders. Today was the day he would break the engagement no matter what the cause is, even if losing his right to be the leader of the clan, he was ready. He took a bath and dressed up heading for the elders.

Syaoran was walking as fast as he could heading for the room where the elders stayed. He needed to do this as soon as possible cause the sooner this was done the better. He pushed the door open and said with authority as the soon to be leader of their clan. "I'm breaking of my engagement with Meiling, I don't love her I want to be with Sakura she is the one who I loved." One of the elders stood up and said. "We will not permit this! This is an outrage you shall marry who we chose for you and this is Meiling!" Syaoran glared at that elder. "I will not Marry Meiling and that is final." Another one of them stood up. "If you don't marry her you would be disowned." Syaoran didn't flinched. "I don't care about that anymore, I don't want to be the leader of this clan if I would not be with the person I love most. It's my life and I have a right! I don't care what you elders has to say in it find yourself the next heir then!?" He was about to be out of earshot of the elders when Syaoran heard the oldest one and the head of the elders talk. "Congratulations Syaoran you past." Syaoran turned around and looked at the head elder "P-past? Past what?" The elder smiled at him. "You past. This was all a test, you are really worthy to be the elder you finally stood up to us." Syaoran blinked as the elder continued. "You can go to Sakura now and when you return you will have your rightful place." Syaoran stood as a stone he couldn't believe what he heard. "What are you standing there Xiao Lang she's waiting for you. The plane is waiting for you." The elder winked at him. "Thank you." That was all he could say as he ran out of the door. He can finally be with her with Sakura the girl of his dream his one and only, his first and last.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel   
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late

Sakura sighed as she lay on her bed she has been awake since 10 A.M. and it was already 11:30 A.M. she didn't want to get up she was thinking about him. Thinking about last night she is so happy and sad at the same time. He loves her and She loves him. That's what's important right? But why couldn't she be satisfied with that she wanted him she wants him to be with her she wants his warmth. She misses him so much his hug his kisses. Even his smirks and specially the smiles that she's the only one has the privilege to see. Sakura sighed there's no use doing this she better eat she's getting hungry and Syaoran wouldn't want to see her like this.

Syaoran sat on his private jet. He was smiling like he never did, he was finally going to see her again to hug her to kiss her! God he misses her so much and now he was going to see her he was going to surprise her. Inside his pocket his hands was holding a small velvet box.

It was already four in the afternoon she was done eating and she has cleaned her house. Sakura sighed got her coat and went out she needed to go for a walk. After a moment of walking she only realized that she was in Penguin Park her feet took her there or maybe her heart. She sat on one of the swings and started to sway back and forth.

Syaoran rang the doorbell of Sakura's house for the past 5 minutes but no one was answering. 'Where could she be.' He needed to find Sakura where could she be.

Sakura didn't know how long was she there. Cherry Blossom started to fall it was a pretty sight.

Syaoran sighed he couldn't find her he looked around town she wasn't anywhere then he saw a figure as he was passing by the penguin park. It was her it was his Sakura.

Sakura sighed, she missed him she needed him how she wished he was here. How could she think that she got over him, she still loves him, hell she loves him more then she loved him before. "Syaoran.. I miss you so much.. Come back to me.. I Love you.." she whispered her eyes started to water.

"I've missed you too. And I love you." A husky voiced replied behind her. Sakura gasped that voice, it

couldn't be, he was in Hong Kong.. She turned around and found it hard to hold back tears. Emerald met

Amber. "Syao-" before she could even continue she felt soft and warm lips against her kissing her so passionately she returned the kiss with the same passion.

After the kiss. "I would never leave you again." Sakura cried tears of joy falling from her

eyes. "Sakura Kinomoto would you give me the honor of being my wife?" Syaoran smiled at her and showed her the ring. Sakura could only nod and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will!"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. He was finally with her Angel. They would never be apart again.

END

Well guys how was it? RnR please!! Flames accepted!!


End file.
